Family Reunion
by furi15
Summary: Shalimar's going to her family reunion with Emma. But there's something she hasn't told her parents yet. ShalimarEmma don't like it don't read it. This fic is AU, but only because of Shalimars family
1. The phone call

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Mutant X characters. But one day I will and when I do Emma will return!!

"Hey mom....a what? Reunion?...No I don't think I'll be able to....what? No don't put dad on the....Hi dad..Yeah I heard, sorry I'll missit. I just have a lot of work to and might have to leave town." Shalimar held the phone away from her ear and hung her head as her father shouted through the other end. Brennan walked in the room with an eyebrow raised.

'my dad' Shalimar mouthed rolling her eyes. He smiled and sat down next to her. When the shouting died down she placed the phone back on her ear.

"I know daddy but..." She looked up at Brennan only to see him laughing.

"Shut up!"She said slapping him across the shoulder.

"No not you daddy...yes...I said yes! I'll be there!" She quickly hung up growling in frustration.

"Mind sharing the joke?" She asked a still laughing Brennan.

"It's just," he started laughing harder. "hearing you say 'daddy'." He fell into a fit of uncontrollable laughter.

"Oh shut up." She sadi again shoving him off the couch.

"Alright I'm sorry." He said getting back up. "So what was that about?" He asked sitting beside her again.

"My family is having a reunion." She said dolefully.

"Sounds like fun. Are you going?"

"Fun? I think not. Maybe with your family."

"Oh come on. They can't be that bad. When is it?"

"Day after tomorrow."

"Who are you going to see? Mom, dad and the one brother."

"And an uncle, four aunts and six cousins. Oh and you'll get a kick out of this, my cousin Aphrodite is going to be there with her new rich fiance." Shalimar scoffed.

"I don't get it. But her name is Aphrodite?"

"Yeah like the goddess of love, supposedly the most beautiful woman ever. Ever since we were eleven she thought of herself as the most beautiful woman alive. God I hated her!"

"Okay so you didn't get along fifteen years ago. Big deal, is that the only reason you don't want to go?" He asked putting an arm around her shoulders.

''No. It's just that every four years my family, under the pretense of a family reunion pick a day to pick apart your life piece by piece and throw all your the bad pieces in your face in front of everyone else so that it will forever be remembered in our family's history. One day the younger kids will be saying, 'Shalimar the black sheep. She ranaway from home when she was fifteen and started working for a some man."

"Is that what they're saying about you?"

"Yep. And the worse part is they think me and Adam are _involved._"

"So what. Do you really care what they think? Just tell them the truth. Tell them that you help Adam rescue new mutants from a secret government organization called Genomex. And that along with three fellow team mates you are responsible for some parts of the world still being intact."

'' Ha ha very funny. But at the moment they think I run a personal protection agency."

"So are you going?"

"Yeah I'm going." She sighed.

"When do you plan on telling Emma?"

"As soon as I come to terms with having to see my family again."

------------------

"You're leaving? Tomorrow? Shalimar! Our anniversary is on Sunday and your telling me that you're not going to be here!" Emma said sitting up. Shalimar had decided to spring the news as they were settling down for the night.

"I'm sorry, I tried to get out of it. But with my parents it's futile." Shalimar said sitting up as well.

"I don't care. I don't want to celebrating our one year anniversary alone." She said somberly.

"Then come with me." Shalimar suggested.

"What?" Emma couldn't believe her ears. In the year they'd been dating Emma and Shalimar hadn't left Sanctuary for more than a few hours.

"Come with me. It'll be a little crowded, what with all the arrogant people there. Not to mention my cousin Aphrodite and her new fiance. If we're lucky my cousin Mattie will be there. She's probably the only person I'm looking forward to...." Emma jumped her before she could finish her sentence knocking them both on the bed. Landing on top Emma straddled Shalimar pinning her arms above her head. She leaned in and kissed her deeply. She trailed her hand down Shalimars side and begun pulling up her shirt.

"Hey Shailimar...Oh my god!" Jesse had abrubtly opened the door and shut it again. "Sorry." He said through the closed door. Both girls laughed and climbed off each other. Emma got off the bed and opened the door.

"What can we do for you Jesse?"She asked smiling.

"You know there are locks on the doors right?"He said still a little red in the face.

"And there is also something called 'knocking'. Now stop blushing we didn't even get that far."

"Shalimar, Adam wants to talk to you before you leave tomorrow."

"Great. Now I can tell him I'm taking Emma with me." She said sprinting out of the room.

"What? No fair. I refuse to clean sanctuary all by myself! Have you seen this place? It's huge!" He yelled as he ran after her. Emma laughed, she'd completely forgotten about that. It was the third weekend of the month when they had to clean up Sanctuary and upgrade the computers. Emma pulled a suitcase out from under bed and started packing.

to be continued....


	2. Shalimars secret

Shalimar told her it was going to be a long drive. Even with the warning Emma didn't anticipate it being this long.They'd been on the road for hours. The closer they got to their destination the more uneasy Shalimar became.

"So what's your family like?" Emma asked trying to break the silence that plagued them for over an hour. She glanced at her for a second before putting her eyes back on the road.

"They can be described in five words. Rich, arrogant, uptight, money-hungry snobs. That about sums them up."

"They can't all be that bad." Emma thought out loud.

"There are a few exceptions."

"Who ?"

"Well, me"

"Of course." Emma agreed.

" and my cousin Mattie and her brother Reginald."

"Reginald?" Emma asked laughing.

"I know." Shalimar said laughing herself. "The name alone got him beat up several times in elementary school. We call him Reggi now."

"What about this Mattie you can't wait to see?" Emma turned in her seat. Shalimar seldom spoke of her family. Now that she was talking Emma wanted to find out as much as she could.

"Mattie, was my best friend since birth. We went to school together, played together, learned to ride bikes together and fantasized about having been adopted at birth together."

"You what?"

"We used to fantasize about having been adopted at birth. Our story was that we were actually sisters who'd been separated and adopted into the same family. And one day our biological parents would come and rescue us from the tyrants that we called mom and dad." Shalimar laughed along with Emma at the memory.

As there laughter died down Emma realized how late it had gotten. They left Sanctuary at 8:00am and it was now7:30. She looked out the window at the massive houses wondering which one Shalimar grew up in. She felt Shalimar take her hand.

"We're almost there." The feral said entwining her fingers with Emmas. "I told my dad I was bringing a friend." Shalimar said nervously.

"I hope you did. I wouldn't want to show up unexpected." Emma said smiling.

"I didn't tell them exactly who you were. I just said I was bringing a friend with me." Shalimar repeated. Emma looked at her questioningly. She sensed there was something Shalimar wasn't telling her.

"We're here." Shalimar said pulling into a six car driveway. Several cars were already there.

"Wow! You grew up here?" Emma asked looking up at the house that seemed to loom over them. Shalimar turned in her seat facing Emma.

"There's something you have to know." She said letting go of her hand. Emma listened intently.

"What is it?" Emma asked hesitantly looking back up at the house." Shalimar looked into deep blue eyes and couldn't bring herself to tell the truth.

"My parents don't know we work for Mutant X." She breathed out quickly. "At the moment they think I run a personal protection agency and I told them you work for me." Shalimar said quickly getting out of the car.

"Is that all?"Emma asked getting out as well. She walked over to the back and helped Shalimar unload the trunk. They carried their bags to the front door and rang the bell.

"Oh, one more thing." Shalimar said putting her bags down. "My parents don't know I'm gay." Before Emma could respond the door was opened.

"Shalimar! come in leave your bags. Grace your daughter's here."

"Hi dad." Shalimar said mustering up a smile. Her father welcomed them in giving Shalimar a small hug. Her mother did the same, but not befor asking about Shalimar's low cut leather pants and leopard print top.

"I never understood your liking for those horrible animal prints." She said distastefully.

"Mom, dad this is Emma." Shalimar introduced them. Emma looked a little disoriented as she shook their hands. Grace led them into the sitting area where the rest of Shalimar's family sat staring up at them.

to be continued......I'd write more but I just had a softball game and I'm too tired.

to those that reviewed:

babylon 5 big fan -thanks for the review. As for my muse, she's on vacation right now so things are running a bit slow at the moment.

youte- thanks for the review!

gelf- back? when did I leave? Okay so I haven't been updating too often, so sue me. On the other hand don't sue me I might lose:) thanks for your review.

melodie568- always glad to hear from you. thanks for the review! here's your update.

goldstranger-I hate going to reunions too. thanks for your review!

You guys/gals make my day!!!


	3. Meeting Mattie

Emma looked around at the faces that surrounded them. An onslaught of negative feelings and emotions radiated from everyone in the room. Not all of it was directed at Shalimar, just about eighty percent. With some of the thoughts she was recieving she didn't need to wonder why the feral hesitated in getting out of the car.

"Shalimar, how nice of you to join us at such a late hour." One woman said looking at her watch. She didn't care to hide the sneer that covered her features as she looked at them.

"It was a long drive aunt Bea. Did my homecoming interrupt any lively conversations?" Shalimar asked as she took a seat pulling Emma down beside her.

"And who is this young lady?" Aunt Bea asked looking Emma up and down.

"This is my friend and co-worker Emma." Shalimar said patting Emma on the knee.

"Just Emma?" The elderly woman asked again.

"Emma DeLauro." Emma said nervously. No one seemed to want to speak or blink for that matter. Emma was beginning to feel like she was in a room full of zombies. She and Shalimar stood out in their clothes. Shalimar in her leather attire and Emma wasn't too far behind, she was wearing a tan suede skirt and a black leather top Shalimar'd gotten for her. Everyone else looked like they'd been pulled out of a magazine. A knock at the door disturbed the awkward silence. They all heard the door but seemed intrigued with the carpeting.

"No one get up, we'll get it." Shalimar said taking Emma's hand and leaving the room.

"Shal we need to talk." Emma said as they neared the door.

"We will." Shalimar said opening it. On the other side a woman with long brown curly hair and bright brown eyes smiled up at them.

"Shalimar, I knew that was your car parked out there, what with the 'save the tigers' bumper sticker and all."

"Mattie, I knew I smelled you coming. You seem to always reek of cheap perfume." Emma found herself confused. Wasn't Mattie the one person Shal did want to see? Her unspoken question was soon answered as both women laughed and embraced eachother.

"This is Emma DeLauro." Shalimar said introducing them.

"Ugh, you told me her last name, aunt Bea is here isn't she?" Mattie said walking in and giving Emma a hug. "Who else is here?" Mattie asked them.

"Everyone except your parents and Aphrodite." Shalimar said.

"Maybe she's not coming." Mattie said hopefully.

"And maybe a comet will hit earth and destroy all of mankind." Shalimar said sarcastically.

"Your right, she isn't going to waste the oppurtunity to show off her fiance with all the money." Mattie said walking further into the house. They stopped at the sitting area and Mattie popped in her head. Emma felt the same feelings and emotions from everyone towards Mattie like when she and Shal had arrived.

"Hey everyone! I hope my late arrival didn't disturb the silence." She said smiling and sitting in a chair.

"Madeline, I wasn't aware you were coming. Will your parents be joining us as well?" Aunt Bea asked her.

"I'm not sure, I haven't spoken to them in a few months. Anyway," Mattie turned to Emma and Shalimar who'd taken seats beside her. "how did you two meet?"

"We met at work." Shalimar said.

"At the agency you run?" Mattie asked again.

"Yeah. So Mattie what have you been upto?" Shalimar asked trying to change the subject. She felt Emma shift in her seat obviously uncomfortable.

"Nothing much. Working, dating, had a baby, playing sports." She said casually.

"You had a baby?" Everyone turned in their seats. Mattie kept her eyes on Shalimar and Emma already knowing the looks she must be getting.

"A boy. His name is Xavier and he's three." She answered proudly.

"So that's where you've been all these years. Pictures?"

"There in my bag. I'll show them to you later. Have you introduced Emma to everyone? She looks a little lost." Mattie said.

"I feel a little lost. I was expecting this weekend to be completely different." Emma told her.

"Well let's introduce you from afar." Mattie said looking around. "The guy by the fire place, his name is Alberto and he's our cousin. The girl next to him is his sister Lisa Marie. Those people sitting under that giant painting of the fruit, from left to right are Uncle Henry, Aunt Rebecca, Aunt Stephenie and cousin Joseph. You already know Aunt Bea. Aphrodite's yet to put in an appearance. And those two sitting by the window, with that 'do you smell something?' look on their faces are Aphrodites loyal subjects, cousin Daniella and cousin Frieda. That's about it. I'm guessing you already met Shal's parents, Thomas and Grace."

"Wow, that's a lot to remember." Emma said looking around the room. She inadvertantly picked up on some of the conversations. Before Mattie's baby announcement, the room was extremely quiet. Now everyone was wondering whether she'd gotten married and decided not to tell anyone or if the child was a bastard. Either way the end to all the conversations were the same. Everyone seemed to be wondering how Mattie found out about the reunion anyway.

"You think so? How big is your family? Everyone I know has about twenty cousins."

"Only child, but I do have an aunt. Are all your reunions like this?" Emma directed her question to Shalimar who just nodded silently.

"Look at the time. Didn't it just fly by? Why don't we all start going up to bed?" Shalimar suggested standing up.

"Shalimar, you know that no one goes to bed the first night until everyone's arrived." Aunt Rebecca said. Shalimar sat right back down.

"Aphrodite's late just to torture us. She knows we hate sitting here just to wait for her. Had it been either one of us and not her, they'd have gone to bed." Mattie told Emma.

"Then why don't you just get up and go to bed?" Emma asked.

"It's not that simple. At the moment they're just slightly unbearable but they can get worse."

"Then why come at all. They obviously don't want us here, why put up with it?"

"It's the only time I get to see Shal, that's why. If it weren't for her I wouldn't be caught dead in here." Mattie said smiling.

"Yeah, I think that's why I gave in too." Shalimar agreed. Just then the doorbell rang. Emma laughed as she heard Shalimar and Mattie groan. Part of it was relief but the rest was pure annoyance. She didn't see anyone get up to answer the door but a woman and man appeared.

"Aphrodite! How wonderful of you to join us! And who is this young man? Your fiance no doubt." Surprisingly aunt Bea was the first to stand and welcome them followed by practically everyone else in the room. Emma was overwhelmed by excitement and happiness radiating from everyone around the room.

"They're all distracted. Let's make a run for it." Mattie said getting up. Shalimar and Emma followed her. They snuck out of the room and headed up a long spiral staircase.

"I don't feel like talking to her right now. I'm much to tired." Mattie said yawning.

"Um, where are we all sleeping?" Emma asked.

"In my room."Shalimar grinned.

"If we ever get there." Mattie said still climbing.

They finally reached the room and Emma was surprised to find it was all lavender. From the carpet to the ceilings the room was decorated with every shade of violet you could imagine.

"I know what your thinking but before you start, I just have to say that I had no power over this." Shalimar said.

"Everythings purple!" Emma said looking around.

"Like I said before, no power over this. Not even a little. I slept on the couch a lot as a child."

"How'd you manage to get away with that?" Mattie asked wrinkling her nose.

"The maids woke me up every morning before my parents got up."

"Maids? I haven't seen a maid since we got here." Emma said.

"Oh they're here. My parents just like to keep them away from the guests. Don't ask why." Shalimar said closing the door.

"Till I was seven, I was under the impression that Shal's house was magical because everything just seemed to appear. When we came to eat, dinner was already on the table. The same went for breakfast and lunch. And after we'd brush our teeth in the morning and return to the room, the beds were made." Mattie said hopping on Shalimar's bed.

"Shouldn't we go get our bags?" Emma asked.

"Your stuff should already be in the dresser. And your suitcase should be in the closet along with any extra shoes you might've brought." Mattie explained. Emma looked to Shalimar for assurance. The feral nodded her head and sat down next to Mattie. Emma opened a drawer and sure enough, her clothes were neatly folded inside.

"Creepy isn't it?" Mattie asked her smiling.

"A little. Anyway, how is it that we're sleeping tonight?" Emma asked Shalimar. She crossed her arms and leant back on the dresser.

"I get the middle!" Mattie exclaimed keeping an eye on both Emma and Shalimar to see they're reaction. Emma looked a little frustrated and Shalimar wouldn't meet her eyes. "Or I could just sleep elsewhere and let you two rip eachothers clothes off." Mattie said laughing.

"What?" Shalimar asked her feigning confusion.

"Oh come on, it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out."

"To figure what out?" Shalimar asked again.

"The fact that you two are dating. It's so obvious. She's mad because she's stuck here with your family who doesn't know your 'little secret'." Mattie said.

"How did you know?" Emma asked.

"I've known for a long time. I was just waiting for Shalimar to tell me. But she never did."

"Since when have you known?" Shalimar asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Since tenth grade when you and Gloria what's her face were dating." Mattie said casually. "I still don't understand why you didn't tell me. Everyone else knew."

"You knew about Gloria?" Shalimar was shocked. Mattie wasn't the kind to keep secrets from her. Especially those about her.

"Everyone knew about Gloria."

"Everyone did not know about Gloria."

"Would you two stop saying 'Gloria' it's driving me nuts!" Emma said. "And stop arguing. So what if Mattie knows, that's a good thing. It's one less person we have to hide our relationship from. Now, I am going to go to the bathroom to take a shower, after you tell me where the bathroom is. Then I'm going to sleep by myself. Don't you dare come near me tonight Shalimar Fox. I'm still upset with you! Now where's the bathroom?"

"Through the closet." Mattie said pointing to a set of doors. Emma grabbed her towel and pj's and went through the doors. Shalimar looked at Mattie.

"Look what you did!" She said shoving her.

"Me!?! You!!!" Mattie said shoving her back.

to be continued.......

to all of you that reviewed

melodie568 - I will write as long as you review! Thanks for reading! you make my day girl!

youte - glad you liked it. Might take me awhile to update again though. thanks for reviewing!!

gelf - good I don't have money either :) I look forward to your updates too!! speaking of which, where's the next one?! hmm??

huntress2004 - this is your next chapter! ta da! Did you like it? Thanks for reviewing!

Anne(EveryDarkBreath) - I'm trying! I'm trying! too many ideas running through my head. I feel another fic coming on! But I will try to update as soon as I can.

redwolf - glad your liking it :) Thanks for reviewing and your questions should be answered soon.

reganx - the thing about her dad saying 'your' daughter instead of 'our' daughter will come up. I'm surprised your the only one that caught that. Thanks for reviewing!!


	4. Late for breakfast

As per Emma's request, Mattie slept in the middle. She didn't know how much she'd regret it until it was four in the morning and Mattie's legs and arms were flailing about. Removing an arm from her chest for the third time in ten minutes Emma sat up.

"Irritating isn't it?" Shalimar said from across the bed. Sitting up as well she kicked Mattie's leg off her feet.

"Very. Did she sleep over a lot when you were kids?"

"She was one of the reasons I slept on the couch." Shalimar said laughing. Emma couldn't help but join her.

"We're not going to get too much sleep tonight are we?" Emma asked stopping Mattie's hand in mid-air before it reached her face.

"Not if we sleep here."

"What do you suggest? The sofa?" Emma asked raising an eyebrow.

"We'd fit with the proper positioning." Shalimar said grinning. Emma rolled her eyes.

"Nice try." Emma said smiling. Lifting Mattie's arm off her pillow, Emma tried to lie back down.

"I'm sorry." Shalimar said. "I shouldn't have brought you without telling you."

"Yeah, well it's a little late now."

"My parent's aren't to excepting about that stuff." Shalimar said going down as well.

"I'm not mad at that Shalimar. I just wish you would've told me before we reached your front door. Hell, I wish you would've told me before we left sanctuary. That way I could've been prepared."

"I was afraid you wouldn't come with me if I told you the truth."

"I would've been a little more hesitant instead of jumping you that night, but I still would've come. "Emma reached over Mattie and searched for Shalimar's hand. "You didn't think I'd rather stay behind and clean up sanctuary did you?"

"I hope not." Shalimar smiled.

"Do you think we could roll Mattie to one side so we could reconcile properly?" Emma asked.

"I don't see why not. She sleeps like a log." Shalimar crawled over Mattie and helped Emma roll her over to edge of the bed. Easier said than done. Mattie didn't roll without throwing around a few good kicks and punches.

"Well that's going to leave a mark." Emma said rubbing her arm.

"I know what you mean." Shalimar laughed doing the same to her chin. She quirked up a brow as she saw Emma going back to sleep.

"Hey, whatever happened to us reconciling." Shalimar asked.

"Sorry, 'boss' but according to you, you're straight for the duration of your time here. And I don't date straight women." Emma said smiling.

"What!?"

"You heard me."

"You're serious?"

"Go to sleep Shalimar."

"You suck." Shalimar said hitting her with a pillow.

"No that's what you do now." Emma said laughing. That only won her another pillow to the head but Emma just kept her head under the sheets. It didn't matter though because they always ended up the same way. Emma eventually spun around in her sleep and wrapped her arms around Shalimar.

Mattie was the first one to wake up. Looking at the purple clock next to her the time read 8:15. She grimaced. They were late for breakfast.

"Shalimar wake up, wake up!!" She shoved the feral hard and jumped out of bed. Knowing the maids had come in the middle of the night and picked out their clothes, Mattie ran to the closet. Sure enough, three sets of clothes were hanging in the closet with their names on them. Popping her head back out she saw that neither Shalimar or Emma had moved.

"Oh for the love a Mike!!" She said exasperated. "Wake up!!! Wake up!!" She yelled hopping up and down on the bed.

"Mattie, what the hell are you doing?" Shalimar said waking up. Mattie stopped jumping and got down on all fours. Looking Shalimar in the eye she said, "We are late for breakfast." With that Shalimar scrambled out of bed and ran for the closet. Feeling like she forgot something she ran back out. Mattie gestured toward a still sleeping Emma.

"Emma come on wake up." Shalimar said shaking her a bit. Emma just turned her head away and continued sleeping. Mattie pulled the covers off her and she just curled up into a ball.

"And I thought I was bad." Mattie said laughing.

"I have an idea." Shalimar said smiling. She bent down and whispered something in Emma's ear. They laughed as she shot up and looked around. She saw Mattie and Shalimar laughing.

"That was mean." She said giving them both a shove.

"What did you say?" Mattie asked Shalimar.

"I told her it was her turn to go food shopping for the month." Shalimar said laughing. Their laughter soon stopped when they realized why they'd all waken up. Mattie and Shalimar grabbed Emma's hands and ran to the closet.

"Here put this on quick." Mattie said handing Emma her clothes.

"What's the rush?" She asked them. She'd never seen anyone change so fast.

"We're late for breakfast." Mattie explained putting on her shoes. Still not knowing what the big deal was, Emma obliged and put the clothes on.

When they stepped out of the closet Mattie looked at the clock again. It was 8:45. They had fifteen minutes before the table would be cleared. After that, it would be another four hours before they ate again.

"Glad you three decided to join us." Grace said as they entered the dining room.

"We forgot to turn the alarm clock on last night aunt Grace." Mattie said.

"Yes well hurry up and eat, the rest of us already have." Grace said. Emma looked at her plate and saw that it already had food on it. She reached for her fork and noticed that there were five of them.

"The middle one." Mattie whispered to her. Everyone was staring at them. Apparently no one could leave the table until everyone was done eating. Looking around, Emma saw who she presumed to be Aphrodite and her fiancé. He did look extremely wealthy and Aphrodite wasn't bad to look at. Catching her last thought, Emma berated herself for even thinking that.

They'd only taken a few bites of food when Thomas looked at his watch and stood up. Everyone did the same.

"Come on let's go." Mattie said putting her fork down. They didn't make it far before they were cornered by Aphrodite and her 'loyal subjects'.

"Shalimar, Madeline, I didn't see you last night. At what hour did you arrive?" Aphrodite asked them.

"Speak English, we all know you can." Mattie said.

"I heard you went up without saying hi. I just wanted to know why." She said.

"It was a twelve hour drive, we were tired." Shalimar said. "We couldn't wait up all night for you."

"So who's this?" She asked looking at Emma.

"I'm Emma...Delauro." She said introducing herself.

"Delauro..Delauro... Hmm doesn't ring a bell. Daniella, Frieda, does it ring a bell to you?" She asked them. Both shook their heads 'no'.

"No didn't think so. Tell me Emma, what would a person who knows no one in an entire family be doing at their reunion?"

"She works for me." Shalimar said.

"I'm sure she does." Aphrodite said with a smirk.

"Is there something you need to say to me?" Shalimar asked her.

"No nothing. Madeline, I heard you had a baby."

"Good for you, at least we know you're not deaf." Mattie said.

"Well, where is he?"

"With his father. Anymore questions?"

"Are you married?"

"Are you?"

"Fine, I'll take that as a no. Let's go ladies. I know where I'm not wanted."

"To bad that's not enough to keep you away." Mattie said as the trio walked away with their noses in the air.

"You are aware that your not being married will be completely spread within ten minutes." Shalimar said.

"Yeah, I know."

"So those pictures you told us about." Emma said trying to lighten up the mood.

To be continued...................

Okay I know I haven't updated this fic in about two and a half months. But who's counting right? A lot has happened in that time and I finally got a chance to just sit down and write. Sorry it took soooo long. I've been dying to update this story for well...months. I didn't answer all your questions but I didn't want to put everything down in this chapter. Now onto my reviewers.

Melodie568 – your review is always appreciated. How could it not be you're usually the first one to give itJ

Gelf- here's your next chapter sorry it took so longJ can you ever forgive me?? Thanks for your review.

Huntress2004-thanks for your review. Took me long enough to update, but hopefully with a little time we'll be able to get past thatJ

ReganX-I will answer your questions in order. Ready? They've always spoken to her like a five year old, hope you enjoyed Aphrodite's 'grand entrance', Adam comments will show up, I'll put a flashback in there just for you, and Shal's brother will show up soon, hopefully. Thanks for your reviewJ Sorry this chapter was soo late.

Redwolf- Emma, mad at Shal?? Yeah I was gonna let that one last.lol Thanks for your reviewJ


	5. Lost

Emma had had many long days in her life, but she was willing to bet that this was the longest she'd ever live for years to come.

They'd spent the day listening to meaningless chatter. She and Shalimar barely ever got a minute alone. They moved from one set of seats to another in a different part of the house. And each time they had tea or coffee or lemonade. Her bladder was so full she was about to burst. She excused herself but not before asking Mattie where the nearest bathroom was.

She walked down some hallways and turned left a few times. Stopping in her tracks she finally admitted to herself that she was lost. She decided it was time she open a few doors and hopefully find what she was looking for. If she didn't, that nice fycus in the corner would have to do.

First door turned out to be nothing more than a broom closet. The second was a bedroom. Third, a storage closet. Ninth, a bathroom finally!! She practically heard the choir singing as the pressure was relieved. That wasn't all she heard. Finishing up she heard it again. The sound was unmistakeable. Especially since she'd done it herself many times, glass against the floor or wall. Whichever it was she was positive it was glass shattering against something fairly solid. Her first thought was the kitchen, but she was so far into the house that she wasn't even sure that there was a kitchen around.

Hearing another crash she decided to investigate. It wasn't as if anyone was going to miss her, especially not in this family. Turning a corner she saw a maid hussle out of a room with a tray of broken glass. "And get it right next time!!!" Emma jumped back, she wasn't aware that there was anyone else in the house. The maid quickly closed the door and mumbled something incoherent as she hurried past Emma.

Letting curiousity get the best of her she let her sheilds down a little. Being with Shal's family was giving her such a headache she had to lock out all their emotions and thoughts. Not knowing what she was getting into she wanted to know a little ahead of time. Taking the extra steps necessary she turned the knob and peered inside.

A white bed and some medical supplies along with a wheelchair and a very disgruntled teenager sitting in it.

"Who are you?" He asked her. Letting herself in she was floored as to how much like Shalimar he looked. She was aware that Shalimar had a brother but she wasn't expecting them to look identical especially since he looked so much younger..

"Hello?? Do you speak or are you deaf? I asked you a question." He said impatiently.

"My name is Emma. Sorry to barge in on you but I got lost." She said looking around the room.

"Then get unlost and get out."

"You're Shal's brother aren't you?"

"You know my sister?"

"Yeah we're really close. How old are you?"

"If you two are really close, how is it that you don't know our age difference?"

"Do you mind if I come in?" She said walking toward his bed.

"Yes I do." He said. Not paying him any mind, Emma sat on his bed.

"Shal doesn't talk about her family much."

"Shocking. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to be alone." He turned his chair away from Emma.

"Why? What's so great about being alone? Has Shal come up to see you yet?"

"You ask a lot of questions for someone who's been kicked out of a room twice."

"I can't help it. This reunion isn't exactly a joyride."

"What reunion?" He asked turning back to face her.

"You don't get out of here much do you? Why don't you come outside and join the land of the living? Believe me it smells a whole lot better than it does in here." She got up and headed toward the door. "You comin?"

"Maybe later. Can you tell Shalimar to stop in?"

"I will, soon as I find my way out of here." She said leaving the room. "What's your name?" She asked popping her head back in.

"Matthew. And I'm fifteen." He said turning towards his window. Emma left and started down the maze that was Shalimars house. She noticed a few photos hanging on the walls. Emma smiled as she saw a tiny Mattie and an even smaller Shalimar on a pair of swings. There was another picture with them at what looked like some kind of party. Both in frilly little dresses and a fake smile plastered on their faces. Emma laughed as she noticed Shalimars dress was a pale lavender. Heading toward another picture Shalimar's voice interrupted her through the comm ring.

"Emma where the hell are you?"

"I have no idea. Are you aware that your house is huge? I'm not even sure which floor I'm on anymore."

"Stay where you are, I'll come get you. Give me a hint so I can get there quicker."

"Somewhere near your brothers room." Emma said shutting off the ring. Now that she didn't have to worry about finding her way out on her own she decided to look around some more. getting deeper in she heard some voices coming out of small room. The door was ajar and Emma could see two maids doing the laundry. One was fairly old probably in her sixties and the other wasn't much older than Emma herself. She didn't want to eavesdrop but she couldn't pull herself away after hearing Shalimars name brought up.

"It broke my heart the way her father treated her when she arrived. He might as well've pushed her away. I remember when little miss Shalimar would run around the house quick as a cat. She had so much energy she barely knew what to do with it." The older woman said.

"And what's wrong with that?" The younger one asked.

"She was a 'lady' and ladies don't act like that. Especially not one from this household. Then there's her cousin Aphrodite, you saw her today, the one who eats with her left hand to flaunt off her ring. Poor Shalimar would have to endure watching her own mother treat her cousin with more love and affection than they'd ever given her. And Aphrodite was no angel. She'd fix it so that everytime she'd do something wrong, the blame would lay on Shalimar. Sometimes I'd find her asleep on the sofa. I'd get her up and ready every morning before her parents found her."

"She slept on the sofa? With the big bed she has? Three grown women fit on that bed!"

"It was the room she hated. That awful color was not right for her at all. Especially since Aphrodite was the one that suggested it. One night I found her curled up in front of my door I brought her in to sleep with me. After that she'd come down every night after everyone was asleep in her little white night gown and stuffed tiger that her mother tried to throw away several times. So she'd come down and sleep right next to me."

By now Emma was so into the conversation that she almost jumped out of her skin when Mattie touched her shoulder.

"Give me a heart attack why don't you." Emma said grabbing at her chest and walking away from the door.

"I have been looking everywhere for you." Mattie said leading her down the hall. "What were you doing standing there anyway?"

"Eavesdropping what did it look like." Emma said.

"Well come on lunch is ready. I haven't eaten anything since breakfast and I don't want to be late this time."

"Where's Shalimar?"

"She couldn't come, her mother asked to speak with her in private. Thank god you got lost. If it weren't for you I'd still be outside getting attacked."

"What do you mean?" Emma asked.

" Aphrodite and Aunt Bea decided to turn on me outside. Questions about my son and his father. Before that they were all on Shalimar. Especially Aphrodite. I think she knows about you and Shalimar so that's got her a little scared. She wouldn't stop asking questions. Shalimar almost leapt at her from her seat." Mattie said laughing. "Poor Shal's probably getting lectured on her 'table' manners."

"Yeah poor Shal." Emma agreed. Taking a glance back at the laundry room, Emma continued on with Mattie. In a matter of minutes they were in the dining room taking their seats. Shalimar was already there and although she didn't look it, Emma knew she was really upset.

to be continued..........I know this chapter was a little slow but I've got a mild case of writer's block and I can't seem to find any good remedies. So if any of you know the cure, please share it with me. I loved the feedback from the last chapter :)

So for those of you that reviewed:

crimson cut - it's nice to be missed:) I promise to try not to be gone for too long again. Thanks for reviewing:)

melodie568 - Always great to hear from you!! Especially since I always do:) Thanks for reviewing:)

wmnwholves - sorry I made you wait so long. Thanks for being patient with me :) and as for my muse, not so kind, she's laughing at my writer's block:(

gelf - hmm we'll see. they've only got two days left. maybe they'll pull it off. maybe not. Thanks for your review:)

I visited onca's dreams, looove the new colors!

snooglez - So glad you enjoyed the last chapter. hopefully you'll enjoy this one too. Even if it's not half as funny as the last one. Thanks for reviewing:)

sunshine grrl - a new reader!! glad to have you onboard. thanks for reviewing:)

huntress2004 - thanks for reviewing:) I hope you like this update half as much as the last one.

joelle - another new reviewer!!! Woohoo Thanks you really made my day that day you reviewed. I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. Hope you like this one too:)

lilian - you're new too!! as a reviewer anyway:) My story is awesome?! You flatter me!:) I'm grinning like a school girl. Thanks for reviewing ;)

everydarkbreath - your review made me smile. I hope this update was worth your wait. Glad you enjoyed the last one. Thanks for reviewing!:)

daryl - I haven't seen you around either. Thanks for the review and the email. Means a lot. :)


	6. Pillow fight!

Emma and Mattie were lying on Shalimar's bed staring at the ceiling. Mattie was talking but Emma didn't hear a word of it. Instead she was swimming around in her own thoughts. She couldn't understand why she was still there. Why was she putting up with people who obviously cared less if she walked out and left? And why was Shalimar putting up with it? She obviously didn't want to stay there either. Emma couldn't seem to figure out the answers to all the questions plaguing her mind, so she decided to just ask Shalimar when she returned. The feral was once again summoned to her mother's study and had been gone for almost twenty minutes.

"Emma, are you listening to me?" Mattie asked snapping her fingers by Emma's ears.

"Huh? Yeah, you said something about..."

"Great cover up." Mattie laughed. "Wanna share what's on your mind?"

"Oh nothing, just wondering what the hell it is we're doing here when none of wants to be here and nobody here wants us here and"

"Alright, take a breath. I get it." Mattie said cutting her off. "You want to know why Shal comes here year after year."

"Yes! Please explain it to me. What the hell are we doing here?" Emma asked sitting up.

"She promised Matt."

"Her brother?" Emma asked.

"Yep. She promised she'd come at least once a year to see him. He knows how much she hates it here and he does too but they were really close before Shal left." Mattie said sitting up as well.

"But he didn't even know anyone was here." Emma said remembering her earlier encounter with the angry teenager.

"How do you know that?" Mattie asked quirking up an eyebrow.

"We were introduced." Emma said shrugging her shoulders.

"Really?" Mattie said skeptically.

"Okay so we weren't so much introduced as I walked into his bedroom and ignored his many dismissals."

"Did he throw anything at you?" Mattie asked.

"No, after I told him I was 'friends' with Shal he asked me to tell her to stop by which I...forgot...to do." Emma said letting herself drop back down onto the bed.

"Don't beat yourself up. He knows she'll show up before she leaves. I'm just surprised he didn't throw anything at you." Mattie said pulling Emma back up to a seated position. Before their conversation proceeded, a knock at the door and the turn of the knob caught their attention. It was Frieda, one of Aphrodite's 'loyal subjects'.

"You don't just knock and enter." Mattie said. "First you knock and wait until someone let's you in or asks for your name through the door. Then after giving your name you wait and give me time to lock the door." Mattie said irritated. Frieda just rolled her eyes and continued into the room.

"Aphrodite requests your presence." She said.

"Tell her that she can just bite me." Mattie said. Frieda rolled her eyes again.

"Not you, Her." She said motioning toward Emma.

"Me? What could she possibly want with me?" Emma asked furrowing her brow.

"If you come with me you just might find out." Frieda said with visible but unexplainable contempt. Though everything in her mind was screaming for her to stay where she was, curiosity got the best of her and Emma followed her out. She smiled as she heard Mattie shout "take a stake and some garlic with you!" from the room.

A few wings away Shalimar sat in a cold brown leather chair avoiding her mother's eyes.

"You know the rules Shalimar. I don't understand what makes you think you are enough above the rest of us to break them." Grace said standing from her desk. She walked over to her daughter and placed her hands on Shalimar's shoulders. The feral tried her best not to shudder, but this had been the closest thing to affection her mother had shown her since she arrived.

"What rules are you talking about, mother?" Shalimar asked.

"This friend of yours." Was all Grace said.

"Oh, the family only rule. She had no place to go for the weekend, and since I want to be here as much as you and dad want me here I decided to bring her along as company. You didn't expect me to be thrilled to see anyone here did you?"

"What about Madeline? You seemed thrilled to see her." Grace said returning to her desk.

"We both know there's always an 85 percent chance she won't show her face. How could I have possibly known that she would be here?"

"Well you know that Aphrodite never misses a reunion." Shalimar's face dropped after her mother said this. Then she burst into laughter. "I don't find the humor in that." Grace said partially offended.

"You can't honestly think we get along mom." Shalimar said letting her laughter subside.

"Well there's always room for a fresh start."

"Ugh, please mom. Can we get serious and talk about why you sent for me?" Shalimar said bracing herself.

"There have been some nasty rumors going about." She said. Shalimar waited expectantly for the rest of sentence but it never came.

"You have a funny way of informing people mom. What are the rumors about?"

"You actually. And I don't like them. I will not stand for such nonsense and I want you to end it."

"And again you said everything but told me nothing."

"These rumors are about you."

"You've said that already!"

"Oh for god sakes Shalimar let me finish." Grace said sternly.

"Alright, alright go on."

"You're aunt Bea is under the impression that this friend of yours is more than a friend."

"Yes I already told you she works at the agency with me. But leave it to Aunt Bea to misconstrue a situation." Shalimar didn't like where this was going and wanted to end it as soon as possible.

"Then you know what it is I'm talking about?"

"No not really but whatever it is it's not true and I don't care what the family thinks of me. They can talk all the trash they want but I only have to put up with it for another day and after that I won't have to see them or you or dad for that matter for another 365 days! So you know what mom? I could care less what the gossip's about."

"Good, because it'll be coming up at dinner tonight so we can resolve this whole situation once and for all. Don't be tardy and wear something appropriate." Grace said letting herself out.

"What's wrong with my clothes?" Shalimar yelled after her mother. Looking herself over she couldn't find anything wrong with her outfit.

"Did you want to talk to me about something? Because I can't just sit here with you staring at me, it's getting a bit tiresome." Emma said fidgeting in her seat.

"I'm just curious. You know I've never had the chance of having a civil conversation with Shalimar."

"Gee I wonder why, the both of you can be so pleasant at times."

"Yes well, I heard about her profession and was wondering what you could tell me about it."

"It's a protection agency, what more do you need to know? People call, she answers, they pay, we protect them."

"Yeah I figured as much. But I was wondering if you could verify her relationship with Adam Kane." Aphrodite said leaning in.

"Oh is that what this is about? Her 'relationship' with Adam." Emma said making quotation marks with her fingers. She couldn't help but think of how ridiculous this family was. It seemed that the only reason they even came to these reunions was to gossip about Shalimar.

"Adam is simply our boss. She never has and never will be in any type of amorous relationship with Adam Kane. He's almost as old as her father."

"So she's never?"

"Never."

"You're sure?"

"Positive. Now if that's the only reason you called me here than I think it's high time that I return to the room."

"Wait stay, I know everyone here, it's refreshing having someone new around. Tell me about yourself." Emma was sensing a second motive behind Aphrodite's questioning but couldn't quite pinpoint it.

"There's not much to tell, really." Emma said.

"I'm finding that very hard to believe. Do you have any siblings?"

"No."

"Any boyfriends to speak of?"

"Hardly."

"Girlfriends?"

"What?"

"Oh dear did I say that out loud?" Frieda asked.

"I don't know what you three are trying to insinuate, but whether it be man, woman or martian, I don't see how my love life is any of your business." Emma said standing up. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'd rather be anywhere else but here." She said leaving the room.

"I said to use tact you blundering imbecile." Aphrodite said angrily.

Back in Shalimar's bedroom Emma found Mattie still waiting for her.

"So, how'd it go? Did she try to bite you? Or are you still a part of the living?" Mattie asked with a smirk. Before Emma could answer, a very weary looking feral bounded into the room and plopped herself on the bed next to Mattie.

"I need a nap."

"Awwe was your visit with your mom that bad?" Mattie asked. Emma walked over and lay down facing Shalimar.

"Shal, we have eight hours before it's officially our anniversary. When are we leaving?"

"I wish we weren't here to begin with, that way we wouldn't have to leave because we were never here."

"Shal," Emma said gently brushing her cheek, "when are we leaving."

"Tomorrow morning, as soon as we get up." She said slowly drifting off.

"Oh, and I don't like your family." Emma said smiling.

"That's a relief; I would've been really freaked out if you did."

"Hello? I'm sitting right here." Mattie said feigning offense.

"Except for Mattie. I like Mattie." Emma said giving her a wink.

"Honey, Mattie's straight, and frankly you can do better." Shalimar laughed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mattie said shoving her cousin.

"And apparently she's deaf too." Shalimar continued teasing.

"Ignore her Mattie, if we weren't together, I would've hit on you a long time ago." Emma laughed.

"Thank you." Mattie said with a childish smile.

"What!" Shalimar said sitting up. "Is there something going on that I should know about?" The feral asked quirking up a brow.

"Yeah, I'm leaving you for your straight cousin Shal."

"Fine, but she'll beat you in her sleep."

"Oh shut up! I do not!" Mattie tried to defend herself.

"Do too." Shalimar taunted.

"Do not."

"Enough, I feel like I'm in a room with twelve year olds." Emma said standing.

"That would be Mattie's mentality." Shalimar agreed.

"Coming from the woman with teddy bears on her bed." Mattie said picking one up and launching it her. Too quick for the attack, the feral ducked and the bear pegged Emma square in the jaw. Giving in to her childish instincts, Emma picked up and bear and smiled at Shalimar.

"You wouldn't." Shalimar said backing up towards the head of the bed.

"No? But this teddy was meant for you." Emma said smiling. She threw the bear hitting Shalimar in the chest. Mattie laughed at the look on Shalimar's face.

"What are you laughing at? You started it, might as well finish it." The feral said picking up a different bear and getting Mattie in the face.

"That's it! Pillow fight!" Mattie yelled. Watching her grab a pillow, Emma and Shalimar did the same and the three of them engaged in an all out pillow fight. They were jumping up and down on the bed whacking each other whenever they could. Shalimar hit Emma who crashed into Mattie who swung at Shalimar who decided to duck and the pillow came round again hitting Emma. She turned around and hit Mattie so hard that the pillow burst sending feathers all over the place.

"You broke my pillow." Shalimar said with mock indignation sending her own pillow toward Emma. This time it was the psionic who ducked and Mattie was struck again this time losing her balance and landing bottom first on the mattress. Taking advantage of being on the lower level, Mattie pulled Shalimar's feet from under her. Eyes wide Shalimar grabbed Emma and pulled her down too. They landed in a heap with Mattie pinned beneath them.

"You know, this may not have been a good idea." Mattie said trying to get out from beneath the two. Pulling herself up, Emma gave Shalimar a hand.

"You look like you ate a bird." Emma laughed as she plucked some feathers out of Shalimar's hair.

"Well, I am part cat." The feral said spitting one out.

"Uh hey, Sylvester, what are you going to do about that pillow?" Mattie asked looking around the room.

"Who cares, it's one less purple thing I have to look at." Shalimar said brushing feathers off the bed.

"Yeah well, tell that to aunt Grace." Mattie said picking feathers off herself.

"Speaking of mom, you'll never guess what she needed to talk to me about." Shalimar said settling herself between Emma's legs.

"Maybe that's cause you, were the only one there." Emma said wrapping her arms around her.

"Ha ha, smarty pants."

"Let me guess, it was about the rumor that's going around." Mattie said.

"How did you know?"

"Face it Shal, in this family, nothing stays a secret. Except for you, which is far beyond my comprehension?"

"Yeah, well whatever. You wouldn't happen to know what the rumor is about would you?"

"I know that it's about you."

"Great well, you know just about as much as I do."

"That's all she told you? We could probably get more out of Aphrodite than your mother." Mattie said grabbing a pillow and lying down.

"I'd just like to know what I'm up against before going down to dinner later."

"Maybe it's not that bad Shal. Maybe they still think you're with Adam." Emma suggested.

"How did you know about that?"

"I had a very interesting conversation with Aphrodite."

"That's right. You never did get a chance to tell what she wanted. Shal, you'll never believe, Frieda came in here on behalf of her precious Dite that she wanted to see Emma."

"What did she want?" Shalimar asked turning her head and looking up at Emma.

"She wanted to know if I had a boyfriend. And then Frieda blurted out if I had any girlfriends."

"What did you say?" Mattie asked laughing.

"I told her that man, woman, or martian, it was none of her business. Then I walked out."

"Ugh, did you hear that Mattie? I'm being compared to men and martians."

"I think that's what it is." Mattie said.

"What, what is?" Shalimar asked.

"I think she's talking about you and me Shal. Maybe they found out."

"Then it's time we start packing." Shalimar said getting up.

"What? Why?" Mattie asked.

"If that's what this is about, then I don't want to stick around after dinner. Our anniversary's tomorrow and I'd rather be anywhere but here anyway."

"Maybe we're all just jumping to conclusions and it's about something else." Mattie suggested.

"I think I'd rather leave tonight anyway." Shalimar said pulling out her carryon. Emma got up and did the same.

"But you have to see Matthew tomorrow. Remember? On the last day before you leave?"

"Oh god, I completely forgot. Maybe if I go see him now. Em will you pack my stuff?" Shalimar said heading for the door.

"uh yeah, go up and see your brother." Emma said.

"I cannot believe you guys are going to leave me here. I might as well be stranded in China."

"Why don't you just leave?" Emma asked her. Mattie looked thoughtful.

"good idea." And she too started packing.

To be continued………..


	7. Shalimar's Past

I know, I know, It's been a while. Okay a long while since I've updated but I finally did so here it is!

Shalimar quietly made her way towards Matthew's room. Reaching the door she listened for any sound from the inside.

"You can come in." Matthew said catching the feral off guard. She opened the door and walked in.

"How'd you know I was there?" She asked with a grin. Matthew was sitting in bed propped up by the headboard with a book in his hand. He pointed the wall on his left side.

"When did you get that installed?" She asked of the surveillance system. The camera was showing the corridor where his room was located.

"Bout a month ago." He answered.

"Why?"

"For fun. There's usually no one there though, except for your friend who snuck by it."

"Emma? She was in here? When? Why? She didn't tell me." Shalimar said thinking outloud.

"She said she was lost. Which she probably was. I used to get lost in here all the time. And maybe she didn't remember. I'm not that memorable." He said tossing the book on his wheelchair.

"What?" Shalimar asked getting out her daze.

"My point exactly." Matthew said rubbing his legs.

"No no tell me." Shalimar said hopping on the bed.

"I said I used to get lost in here all the time. Like your friend did." He repeated. Shalimar laughed. "It's not funny. What? You never got lost?" He asked.

"No. But I remember finding you a couple of times crying because you had a nightmare." Shalimar started laughing harder.

"What's so funny?" He asked starting to laugh a little himself. Shalimar couldn't control herself and fell over with tears in her eyes holding her stomach. Matthew watched her and couldn't help but laugh as hard as she was.

"You...you..."Shalimar said trying to compose herself. "You had...had a nightmare and..." She sat up again and wiped her eyes. "You would..run out of bed to mom and dad's room and then get lost on the way!" Shalimar rushed out and started laughing again. Matthew laughed too. Then not realizing what was so funny about that he stopped and said, "I don't get it."

"Mom and Dad's room was three doors down!" Shalimar said howling. Not finding it as funny Matthew faked a smile and crossed his arms.

"I mean when you were four it was cute but till you were nine!" Shalimar said wiping her eyes again. Matthew looked at her and rolled his eyes. "It was dark! I couldn't see!" He defended himself.

"Yeah right!" Shalimar snickered.

"It's true!" He insisted.

"You're feral for godsake! You've been able to see in the dark since you were two!"

"Well you..you used to get lost too!"

"Till I was five!"

"Yeah well I wasn't even born yet! So you might be lying!" He countered.

"Ask anyone. God knows they're all still working here! It's like they sold their souls to the devil and broke the contract so they were sent here to live it out." Shalimar laughed. Her brother gave her a funny look.

"What did they do to you Shal?" Matthew asked. "Why don't you like them?" He asked some more. But Shalimar was silent. It was a long time since she'd thought about it. Even though she was home for the weekend she had been able to distract herself long enough to forget about it. But now that she was confronted with the question all the memories came rushing back. From when she was three up until she walked through the front door and heard her father dismiss her arrival as nothing important. He passed her off to her mother so he needn't look at her any longer. She couldn't believe she didn't see it at first. He'd always done it. And each time it hurt more and more. As time went on she blocked out his actions to prevent the blows to her heart that came with them.

"Shalimar? Earth to Shalimar! Are you in?" Matthew said playfully.

"It's not me." Shalimar said still in her trance. "It's them. You weren't born so you didn't see any of it or hear any of it." Matthew listened intently. It was rare for Shalimar to open up and when she did she hardly knew she was saying any of it outloud. So he didn't interrupt. What she said was always brief, but it was the truth. And he wanted to know, no one ever told him anything, but he knew there were things about his parents that not even the maids spoke about in the house. So he listened intently, always looking in his sisters eyes as if he was watching a movie that was blurred beyond recognition, but the audio was still intact.

"When I was born, the doctors were afraid. And nurses wouldn't touch me. We didn't live here yet. I was born far away from here. No one from the family came to see the new baby. They were too scared. They sent me away for a long time. Two years. I came back when I was seven and dad kept telling me he wished I'd behave like a normal little girl so he wouldn't have to send me away. But I didn't do anything wrong, unless climbing a few trees and landing on your feet when I fell off the balcony was wrong. I had a lot of doctors appointments when I was little, and I didn't know why until I was finally allowed to go to school. I was supposed to do a timeline for homework. I was able to trace our line down some great great great grandmother who lived near Salem during the witch trials. I didn't think it was a big deal. I thought it was pretty cool. I told dad and he flipped telling me that I'd better stop talking about that kind of stuff. I never knew what he meant by that until I heard him telling mom about it in his study." Shalimar said remembering the night she had found out why she'd been to so many doctors and specialists.

& Shalimar raised her arms as the maids got her dressed for bed. She was so excited she couldn't stop talking, she was telling them how her day had gone and how she and her cousin Madeline played tag with the other girls during recess. Of course she never got caught, she was too fast. Madeline however was 'it' twice.

"Alright miss Shalimar time for bed." Said Maya. The maid laughed as Shalimar made her usual 'I don't want to go to bed face'.

"Come on, I'll tuck you in." Maya smiled pulling back the sheets. Giving in she crawled into bed and let them tuck her in. They snuck out and disappeared as they always did after tucking her in. And as she always did, Shalimar got out of bed to find out where they went. She already knew where they slept. But she never knew what they did before that. So she snuck out after them. Everytime they left she'd hear them make a left and continue down until she no longer heard them. So she made a left and padded down the hall. Reaching the end of the corridor she didn't know whether they went right or left so she listened down the left hall. Nothing. Then she listened down the right hall and thought she heard them. It was a voice but it was too faint to make out. She knew it wasn't them because they'd never talk so loud. So curious as to who was talking she went right.

As the voices got louder she was able to tell who it belonged to. It was her father's voice and he was angry, again. She didn't know why he was angry this time, but she was willing to bet it was her fault. She went over her day trying to think of anything she had done to make him mad. She couldn't think of anything so she got closer to find out what did. The door was barely even ajar but she could see her dad standing behind his desk with his arms crossed. She could also see her mom's legs from one of the chairs.

"I'll not hear it Grace! I'll not hear it! She is not going! I will not permit it! Our...My daughter is not an animal." He said in a hushed tone sitting in his seat.

"How could we know that? You've seen her do things no one else can. When she was playing with Aphrodite and accidently fell off the balcony on the second floor about three months ago. She landed on her feet." She heard her mother say. Shalimar rolled her eyes. It wasn't an accident, her cousin pushed her off and no one believed her.

"It was chance. The way she fell." He tried to explain.

"Everyone was on the patio watching, she was falling head first! This Eckhart man he says he can help. We need to try something!" Grace said sternly.

"We can't. What will the family think? We already sent her away once! There are missing years in her photo album for godssake! She's our only child we can't just throw her off to some scientist to fiddle with her brain!" Thomas said pounding on his desk. Shalimar wanted to run and cry. She didn't want some scientist playing with her brain either. But she stayed wanting to hear the final verdict.

"We have to do something! Remember your great great grandmother? They hung her for witchcraft because she was just like Shalimar. Imagine if the neighbors found out. Or the police?" Grace asked getting frantic.

"What? You really think they're going to haul an eight year old to jail? She's not leaving! I won't allow it. Stay here if you like but I'm going to say goodnight to my daughter and get off to bed." Thomas said walking towards the door.

Shalimar knew she should run back before he saw her but she was rooted to the spot. She heard him inching closer until he opened the door and found her standing there.

"Shalimar what are you doing out of bed?" He asked her.

"I h-heard you y-yelling." She stammered.

"Okay off to bed you go." He said picking her up. Grace came out of the room.

"Shalimar? Why aren't you in bed?"

"I..I...-"

"She heard us yelling." Thomas said finishing the sentence for her.

"From her room?" Grace asked unbelieving. "Thomas you know that's impossible. Her room's too far from the study. And the door was closed!" She argued following them down the hall.

"Let it go Grace." He said not looking back. Shalimar hugged her father and looked back at her mother. Without even knowing her eyes flashed to a glowing orange and quickly changed back to their normal brown. Her mother stopped in her tracks, but surprisingly she kept her mouth shut.

The next day when she got home from school she'd brought Mattie with her. They both noticed a white van parked in front of the house. Shalimar felt a wave of fear come over her. She quickly clasped her drivers arm. Mattie gave her a strange look.

"What's wrong?" He asked her.

"Is my daddy home?" She asked him.

"No he's off at work. Your mother should be home though. Unless she went shopping." He answered.

"I'm not going in there. They're here to take me away." She said looking at the van.

"What? Them? That's the cable company. Maya called them yesterday." He explained pushing her forward.

"There's no logo." She said quietly not moving.

"Maybe it's a new truck and they haven't had time to put it on." Mattie suggested. The driver got her to continue walking. They reached the house and he left them on the step. The help wasn't allowed to enter through the front. Shalimar turned the knob and opened the door. Everything looked normal so both girls walked inside.

No one seemed to be around so they went up to her room. Inside she found her mother sitting on her bed.

"I know you might be upset, but I'm just trying to do what's best for you." Her mother said.

"What is she talking about?" Mattie asked.

"I don't want to find out." Shalimar said putting her bag down. Mattie did the same. "Let's go outside." Shalimar said turning around. When she did, two men were blocking her door. She ran for her closet remembering the exit to the next room, but there were two men waiting there too.

"Shalimar I know you're scared but they are here to help you." Her mother said.

The men grabbed her arms. Shalimar started kicking and screaming for them to let her go. Grace turned away.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Mattie ran to her cousins aid and tried to pull them off her. She kicked one of them in the leg and punched him in the stomach. But the efforts of an eight year old were hardly painful. Someone else grabbed Mattie from behind and held her back. Shalimar was panicking now. Her eyes flashed orange and her heart was racing. Her kicks got harder and more accurate. Biting one of the men she got him to losen his grip. That gave her enough time to get out of his grip and fight the others harder. Making their way to the door one man got close enough for Mattie to kick the back of his knee and make him buckle. shalimar made a run for it.

"Run Shalimar! Run!" Mattie yelled. But all she heard from the hallway was a zap a scream and a thud. A man with white hair and very pale skin walked into the room.

"We will take very good care of her." He told Grace. Then he turned to his men. I sent the four of you to bring down an eight year old and you couldn't even do that." He looked at the man holding Mattie. "And you grabbed the wrong one. Let that poor child go." They did and Mattie shoved him. "Stupid gorilla! Why are you taking my cousin." She demanded to know.

"She's very sick, we're going to take her to our special hospital to make her better." He said. Grace stood up.

"Thank you Mr. Eckhart." She said. Then she left.

"There's nothing wrong with her!" Mattie insisted. Eckhart ignored her and turned to leave. His men grabbed Mattie before she was able to lunge at him. "Let her go!" she hollered after him. "Let her go!" Mattie started to cry. The men let her drop adn continued after Eckhart. Mattie ran to the window and saw some other men loading Shalimar into the van on a stretcher. She already had an iv on.

&

"I was gone for four years. And when I came back you were already born." Shalimar said coming out of her daze.

"That explains mom. What about dad?" Matthew asked. He knew he shouldn't of but maybe she'd tell him some more.

"That's a story for another time." She said quietly.

to be continued...


	8. Matthew finds out

Matthew heard a faint beeping noise and looked up at his security monitor. He recognized Emma from earlier and guessed the woman with her to be his cousin Mattie. He couldn't be sure since he hadn't seen her in a while, but upon a second glance he knew it was her. Before they knocked he told them to come in.

"How'd you know it was us?" Mattie asked opening the door.

"I'm psychic." He said with a sigh.

"Or you saw us through that screen." Emma said spotting the monitor. She also spotted Shalimar trying to hide a sad expression from her face. "Hey Shal, can I talk to you outside for a minute?" Emma asked playing with a bracelet she had on.

"Uh, yeah, okay." said the feral sliding off the bed. Emma held the door open for her and closed it behind them. Shalimar sat with her knees up and her back against the wall by the door.

"What's wrong?" Emma asked sitting down in front of her. Shalimar looked at her knees and Emma could see her eyes welling with tears. "Oh Shal!" Emma cried leaning forward and wrapping her arms around her. Shalimar broke into heartbreaking sobs that made Emma want to cry as well.

"What's wrong baby?" Emma asked tears spilling from her eyes.

"Ev-ery-thing." Shalimar said between sobs. "I thought...Th-at I'd be f-fine. This wasn't supposed to be so hard." She continued holding on to Emma's shirt collar. Her sobs had died down a little.

"Shal, lets leave. Right now. We don't even have to tell anyone. We can just go." Emma said pulling back to look at Shal.

"Look what they're doing to you. They are tearing you apart, again." Emma said wiping away the feral's tears. "I've never seen you like this!" Emma said. She'd always known Shalimar as the strongest one on the team. She was always the first one to jump up ready to kick some ass. And she can't even remember the amount of times she's put Brennan and Jesse on the floor, not to mention herself. She couldn't stand seeing her look so defeated.

"You need to snap out of this Shal." Emma said pushing back the feral's golden locks to reveal her tear streaked face. "I miss you." She said with a whisper closing the small distance between them.

"So that's what I've been up to." Mattie said finishing up her life story.

"As exciting as that was. I only wanted to know what you did for a living. Not what led up to it." Matthew said laughing.

"Oh shut up you! Being that my life is so boooring what makes yours so great? Hmm? Go on 'Mr. Exciting'. " Mattie said.

"I will! As a matter of fact I've become quite resourceful when it comes to electronics. I installed almost everything in here! Including that surveillance sys…." Matthew didn't finish his sentence. He and Mattie were too busy staring at the screen.

"I think you're a little too young to be watching that." Mattie said reaching for the remote.

"Are you kidding? This is better than…I don't even know what." He said smacking Mattie's hand away from the remote.

"Boy give me that remote before I…Stop staring that's your sister!" Mattie said reaching for it again. Matthew quickly put the remote in his pants.

"She's not the one I'm looking at." He said still gawking.

"If you think I won't go in there. Oh why am I even arguing with you?" She said running for the screen and pressing the power button. Then she covered the sensor with her hand.

"What are you doing? I think I saw tongue! Ugh..Man!" He whined dropping back on his pillow.

"You little perv! Are there anymore cameras hidden in the house? Hmm? The shower perhaps!" She asked walking over to the bed and smacking him upside his head.

"Hey careful! I'm fragile." He said rubbing his head.

"Yeah, as fragile as a rock!"

"Ever heard of limestone?"

"Boy, don't make me hit you again. What is it with guys and watching girls make-out?" She said the last part mostly to herself as she headed for the door. As soon as she walked out he turned the screen back on. Shalimar and Emma were just talking at this point until Mattie interrupted them. She had her hands on her hips said something then pointed at the camera in the corner. Emma started laughing and Shalimar turned bright red. Then they all headed inside. Mattie closed the door behind them. Emma held back and stood by the door while Shalimar and Mattie spoke to Matthew.

"I guess you know then." Shalimar said still a little red.

"Why didn't you say something? Do mom and dad know? How long have you known?" He said pointing a finger at Mattie.

"You better keep that finger to yourself. Otherwise I might tell you something else about my life." She said smiling. Matthew quickly put his finger down.

"Well?'' He asked looking at Shalimar.

"Alright fine I'll tell you. But mom and dad don't know so keep it to your self. I never told you because I didn't know how you would react." Shalimar explained.

"React? This little perv was almost drooling. You should've seen his face." Mattie said laughing.

"Oh hush. I wasn't drooling. And that's beside the point. Do you think it was a good idea to bring your uh your um…partner to a family reunion? Especially one of ours."

"It's our one year anniversary." Emma said coming over.

"We didn't want to be apart." Shalimar said taking Emma's hand.

"Hellooo, bigger picture here." Mattie said interrupting. "More of us know now. Why don't we just break the news tonight at dinner?" She suggested. They all looked at each other.

"And if they don't accept it? If they disown me, then what?" Shalimar said.

"Then you won't have to worry about having to come to these stupid reunions." Matthew said. "Of course you'll have to sneak in once and a while to visit but that can't be too hard. Especially for you." He said with a wink.

The sudden ring of a phone made everyone jump. Rolling his eyes Matt picked up the phone.

"What?...No I'm eating in the dining room today. I don't care what she said. Put my plate in the dining room or someone's going to be very embarrassed when I show up to dinner and there's no place for me. And believe me Clara knowing mom she'll blame you in front of the guests and then proceed to fire you….yeah I know so tell her now so she won't be shocked." He said hanging up the phone.

"What's going on?" Mattie asked.

"Time for dinner. Help me into my chair please." He asked. Shalimar put his arm around her shoulder and helped him into his chair.

"I'm going to go freshen up." Shalimar said going to his bathroom.

"I'll go with her. We'll meet you guys downstairs." Emma said following going into the bathroom. Upon entering she found Shalimar sitting on the edge of the tub and taking in deep breaths.

"Are you ready?" Emma asked sitting beside her. Shalimar took her hand. "As long as you're with me."

"Let's go then." Emma said leading her out.

To be continued……


	9. Maid of Honor

This chapter's for clarkson04 who reminded me I had to story to continue. I didn't realize it'd been about four months since I updated, but I finally found time to put together a small chapter and here it is.

When they reached the dining room, Shalimar abruptly let go of Emma's hand and straightened herself out. Trying to pretend like it didn't sting, Emma walked in ahead of her and took her seat. Surprisingly, everyone was talking excitedly.

"What's going on?" Emma asked Mattie.

"From what I've been able to hear, Aphrodite's going to make an announcement before dinner. You know, if she ever gets here."

"Hey, why's everyone so excited?" Shalimar asked taking her seat across from them.

"Your favorite cousin has something to say before dinner." Mattie told her.

"Where is she?" Shalimar asked again.

"I think that's what everyone's going on about."

"There she is." Emma said motioning to the dining room entrance.

"Somehow, these reunions always end up being about her." Mattie said.

"Except when they're talking trash about me." Shalimar added. Mattie nodded in agreement. They watched as Aphrodite and her fiancé took their seats between aunt Bea and Aunt Rebecca.

"Now that we're all seated, I believe Aphrodite has something she'd like to share with everyone." Grace said excitedly giving Aphrodite the floor. Everyone turned toward her waiting with anticipation. She stood up and waited for everyone to quiet down.

"As you all know, Edwin and I are engaged to be married." Shalimar and Mattie rolled their eyes. Everyone else nodded.

"And now that we've got you all here, we think it'd be best to move up the wedding!" She said excitedly.

"When's the wedding?" Asked Frieda.

"In three days! And Aunt Grace and Uncle Thomas said they'd let us do it right here in the house, and that they'd pay for everything!"

'Although I still insist on paying for everything." Edwin said.

"None of that Ed, this might well be the only wedding we will ever pay for." Thomas said glancing at Emma and raising his glass to the happy couple. Everyone followed, even a mortified Shalimar. She looked at her father but he wouldn't make eye contact. And Emma was telling Mattie something so she looked at her brother. He tried giving her an encouraging smile, but it didn't work.

After dinner the girls went up to Shalimars room.

"I can't stay here for another three days." Mattie said closing the door. "I have to go pick up Xavier tomorrow. Plus he has school." She said sitting on the bed.

"Mattie, he's three. Why do you have him in school." Shalimar asked.

"To give me a break during the day. I swear that kid gets hyper with air. But I really can't stay. Not that she'll miss me or anything. And besides, his father's trying to get custody, and if I don't show up tomorrow I know he'll use it against me."

"I'm not staying either." Emma said. Before Shalimar could reply, there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Mattie asked. Aphrodite opened the door and came in with Grace.

"Shalimar, I've got some great news-"

"Oh Aunt Grace can I please give them the good news?" Aphrodite interrupted.

"Of course dear, it's your wedding after all." Grace said grinning.

"I want you Mattie, to be one of my bridesmaids, and Shalimar, I want you to be my maid of honor." She said with a questionable smile.

Shalimar was stunned. And for just a moment Mattie was speechless.

"I'm sorry Dite but I can't stay until the wedding." Mattie said.

"What? Why not?" She asked feigning disappointment.

"I have to go take care of my son and I have a job to get back to." Mattie replied.

"Well can't you go and bring your son back with you?" Grace asked. "It would be nice to have the entire family present, we've already sent invitations to your brother and parents." She added.

"I'm sorry but Xavier wouldn't survive a ten hour trip. He gets carsick."

"Then come by plane. The airports just an hour and a half away, we'll even pay for your flight. You can't possibly say no to that offer. And it be great if Xavier could be my ring bearer!" Aphrodite squealed.

"That's a fabulous idea!" Grace cried. "Come now Madeleine, you are family after all and it wouldn't be the same without you there." Grace added. Mattie looked from Emma to Shalimar with a defeated expression.

"I'll see what I can do." She replied.

"Excellent! You'll have to send me his measurements so we can have his outfit prepared for when you get back. And before you go we'll need to take your measurements for your dress." Aphrodite said.

"Now that we've got all that settled, we'll leave you to your conversation." Grace said preparing to leave the room.

"Mom, I can't stay." Shalimar finally spoke up.

"What do you mean you can't stay?" Grace asked.

"I have a business to run. I've left it alone for too long, and it's time I go back." Shalimar said.

"Well we can arrange the same for you that we did with Madeleine. You don't plan on missing your cousins wedding, especially after you've been asked to be the maid of honor." Grace said sternly.

"I can't promise anything mom." Shalimar said. "And why didn't you make Frieda or Daniella your bridesmaid?" She asked. Before Aphrodite said anything, Grace spoke up.

"Shalimar don't be absurd, Frieda and Daniella would look horrible as bridesmaids. And it's an honor to be your cousins bridesmaid so we will expect you back the night before the wedding. Now we'll need the two of you to come with us so we can take measurements for your dresses." Grace said opening the door and stepping outside.

"We'll be right down." Mattie said closing the door after Aphrodite.

"Well this is just great. I'm finally leaving and they're pulling me back in." Shalimar said.

"This could be the chance we need to redeem ourselves." Mattie suggested.

"I don't care about redeeming myself." Shalimar said.

"Are you sure? This could be your chance to get right with your dad again." Mattie said.

"That's the farthest thing from my mind right now."

"Well I'm not coming back unless you two are going to be there." Mattie said realizing Emma wasn't in the room with them. "Hey, where's Emma?" Mattie asked looking around.

Both women went through the closet and into the bathroom, but Emma wasn't there. So they went into the neighboring bedroom but she wasn't there either.

"I wonder when she left the room." Mattie said.

"I have to go find her." Shalimar said heading out on her own.

Emma found her way out of the house and decided she could use a walk. She thought about dinner and what Shalimar's father had said and done. She knew Shalimar and Mattie had caught it too. Did he know? Why hadn't he said anything? She thought he might've at least mentioned it to Shalimar. He didn't look too upset about it. But then he didn't show much emotion to begin with. She wondered why he was so harsh with her. What could she possibly have done? Shaking the thoughts out of her head, Emma felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Flipping it open she saw three missed messages from Shal and one from Brennan. She smiled realizing how much she actually missed those guys. She didn't even listen to the message before calling him back.

"Hey Em!"

"Hey Brennan. You called me?"

"Yeah, I was just wondering how the family's treating you. Oh and you might want to put your ring back on, Adam got a little worried when it was deactivated."

"I will. And the family's treating me fine, you know, the way they would any stranger. They don't even know I'm here, unless I'm walking in with Shalimar or her cousin, I don't think they'd even see me."

"But they're okay?... About you and Shal?"

"God Brennan...They don't even know."

"What? What do you mean they don't know?"

"They think I'm one her employees slash really good friends and she just brought me along because I didn't have anything better to do." Emma replied. She stopped walking and sat on the grass.

"So they don't know she's..."

"Gay? It's okay to say the word Brennan." Emma laughed. "And no, they don't know. But I do think they're suspicious. Her dad did something really weird and I think he knows. But anyway, how are you guys doing?"

"Oh we're great. We cleaned and upgraded everything, so we're good for another month."

"That's good. Well, we should be back by tomorrow afternoon. Even though Shal won't be staying home for long."

"What do you mean?"

"Her cousin Aphrodite made her the maid of honor for her wedding, which is in three days. So she'll be coming back for that."

"Oh I almost forgot. Congratulations! Uh hold on...I gotta go, Adam needs us in the lab."

"Thanks Bren, bye." Emma closed the phone and tried to blink back her tears. This weekend was supposed to be different, it was supposed to be special. And she couldn't believe Shalimar forgot. Their one year anniversary had come and gone and she never even mentioned it. Emma took out her comm ring and slipped it back on.

To be continued...


	10. Getting Fitted

AN: I want to thank you all for your reviews, even though it's been like two months ;) And I want to warn you all ahead of time that this chapter drags on a little more than intended...And I promise next chapter will be all about Emma and Shal! (yay!)

"Shal wait, it'll be easier if the two of us look together." Mattie said catching up with her at the end of the hall. Shalimar nodded. They weren't searching five minutes when they ran into Grace and Daniella.

"Oh here you girls are. We've been looking for you." Daniella said.

"Oh really? What for?" Mattie asked trying to keep walking with Shalimar.

"You need to be fitted." Grace said taking them each by the hand and dragging them into a room.

"Mom really, we need to go find-"

"Really Shalimar, it'll only take a minute." Grace said interrupting.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Mattie said as they put her on a step stool. Shalimar cringed as she caught what it was Mattie was looking at.

"She's got to be kidding." Shalimar said watching as two rolls of fabric were brought into the room.

"Now I'm positive, she hates us, she really does hate us." Mattie said unable to keep her eyes off the fabric.

"Is that?"

"Yes, it is."

"It's purple!" Shalimar gasped as one of the seamstress' measured her waist

"Excuse me, is that for the bridesmaids?" Mattie asked the woman measuring her bust.

"Oh that, no." she answered.

"Thank god." Mattie exhaled.

"That's for the Maid of Honor." The woman finished. Mattie looked at Shalimar, then she doubled over with laughter.

"It's not funny Mattie." Shalimar hissed at her cousin.

"Madeleine, behave yourself." Grace scolded from across the room.

"I am not a child." Mattie said, picking herself up off the ground. Grace gave her a stern look. "And, I'm five again." Mattie said standing up straight and staying still.

"It's her eyes, they make you shrink." Shalimar whispered.

"This is ridiculous! We're grown women! And we're afraid of your mother." Mattie whispered back.

"Alright, you're done." The woman said to Shalimar. The feral happily stepped off the stool. She waited a couple more minutes and Mattie was done too.

"Come on, Emma must be back up stairs by now." Shalimar said leaving the busy room and heading towards her room. Sure enough Emma was sitting on the bed with half of their stuff packed.

"Hey, we were just out looking for you." Shalimar said closing the door.

"Yeah I needed some air. I was in the garden." Emma explained.

"While we were looking for you, aunt Grace found us and had us fitted for dresses. You'll never believe what color Aphrodite chose for Shalimar." Mattie said laughing with herself.

"Purple?" Emma guessed. Mattie stopped laughing.

"How'd you know?" Mattie asked.

"I took a wild guess." Emma smiled grabbing a frilly purple pillow and holding it up.

"It's not that funny anymore." Mattie frowned.

"So I see we're almost ready to go." Shalimar said cutting their conversation short. She looked in the carry-on and only saw Emma's stuff inside.

"Where's my stuff?"

"I wasn't sure if you were leaving today so I didn't pack it." Emma answered.

"Of course we're leaving today," Shalimar said opening her drawers. "I wouldn't stay here if they paid me to." She said dumping her stuff along with Emma's.

"Is anyone else leaving?" Emma asked.

"I think it's just us." Mattie answered. "Everyone else has decided to stay the extra days."

"I think that's it." Shalimar said closing the carry-on. "I want to say bye to Matt before we go." She told Emma.

"Alright, you go and I'll finish packing." Emma said.

"Thanks." Shalimar said giving her a kiss on the cheek and leaving the room. Emma couldn't help but smile. It usually only took a kiss from Shalimar to brighten her day. But today was different, her smile disappeared as she took Shalimar's clothes and threw it in the suitcase.

"Are you alright?" Mattie asked her.

"Do you know what today is?" Emma asked throwing clothes in more carelessly. Mattie shrugged her shoulders and shook her head.

"Nope. Although I might make it my own little Independence day. Now that we're free to leave." She laughed.

"It's our one year anniversary!" Emma yelled shutting the carry-on and sitting on the bed next to it..

"You and Shalimar?"

"No me and you. Of course me and Shalimar!"

"Congratulations!" Mattie said giving her a hug.

"She forgot! She completely forgot! She hasn't mentioned it all day!" Emma cried on Mattie's shoulder. Mattie's face fell. She hugged Emma tighter as if trying to make up for Shalimar.

"I'm so sorry. But Shal gets sucked in. Her family's like one of those industrial vacuums. You know those big ones that would suck up the floor boards if they weren't nailed down."

"But how could she forget? That's the only reason I came with her..." Emma said pulling away from the hug. "We were supposed to spend it together. Even if it didn't end up being anything special. She said we would leave early today and celebrate."

"Give her some time. The day's not over yet." Mattie smiled. "She just needs to get out of here. After that she'll remember everything. I'm telling you, this house is like a disease. She loses it every time she comes home. The last time we were here together, she must've broken down like 3 times!" Mattie said moving the suitcase over and sitting next to Emma.

"Why?" Emma asked.

"Uncle Tom, why else? He said some pretty harsh stuff that time. Even I felt like crying. But she comes back. She always comes back. I did ask her once. Why she always comes back. She just said, 'they're my family' simple as that. And somehow, I understood." Mattie said.

"You were always here, weren't you?" Emma asked.

"Pretty much. My parents didn't really care what I did. I would come over everyday after school. Sometimes my brother would come over too and we'd have so much fun. He usually went home though. But god forbid Shal looked like she was having a good time. They would yell at her for laughing too loud or even smiling to long. 'It'll give you wrinkles' aunt Grace used to say. I slept over so much that at one point me and Shalimar couldn't tell who's clothes belonged to whom and we just shared everything from then on. Not that we didn't already." Mattie smiled.

"What did he say to her?" Emma asked.

"Who uncle Tom?" Emma nodded. "He basically told her he wished she were never born, or she was an accident...It was something to that effect." Mattie said with a faraway look in her eye. "He wasn't always so mean and distant. He used to be Shal's favorite person in the world. He would tuck us in at night whenever he was home from work early. And someday's he wouldn't even go to work so he could spend the day with her. He would take us out for ice cream and take us to the fair. But then everything changed. Aphrodite's parents went to Paris one summer and left her here with us. It was the worst summer ever. She was always jealous of Shalimar. And one day we were playing out on the balcony. Aphrodite bet Shalimar she could balancer her self on the rail on her stomach longer than Shal. So of course they both balanced themselves on the rail. Me and Reggie were keeping time with our stopwatches. I looked up at them and it looked like Dite was losing her stamina, and before anyone knew it, Shal had tumbled forward off the balcony."

"Oh my god, was she alright?" Emma asked.

"Of course she was alright! We both know Shal always lands on her feet." Mattie said with a wink. "But Aphrodite didn't know, which is why she pushed her over."

"Wait. Are you trying to tell me that Aphrodite tried to kill Shalimar!"

"Reggie saw when she used her foot to unbalance Shal and send her head first down the balcony." Mattie answered. "Everyone saw her falling. My parents and Shal's were down on the patio and saw her fall. It really bothered aunt Grace. And one day after we came here from school, Shal saw a white van in front of the house and she didn't want to go inside. We really shouldn't have. That day they dragged Shalimar away and I didn't see her again till after Matthew was born." Mattie said sadly.

"Where did they take her?"

"He said he was going to help her. That she was sick and they'd take her to some special hospital. When she came back...She was different. And her dad wouldn't go anywhere near her. It's like she had the plague. After awhile my parents wouldn't let me come visit anymore. And we didn't see each other until she started school again." Mattie finished.

"Poor Shal! That's horrible. No wonder she didn't want to come." Emma said. She was beginning to feel a little selfish for being mad at Shalimar.

"And that's only the half of it." Mattie said shaking her head.

"What's with the gloomy faces?" Shalimar asked them closing the door behind her.

"Shal!" Emma ran to the feral and hugged her tight.

"Em Mattie's watching." Shalimar said conspiratorially.

"Let's give her something to watch." Emma whispered. Shal smiled before pulling Emma into a fervent kiss.

"Oh don't mind me. It's not like I'm sitting here or anything, watching you guys gross me out...On purpose!" Mattie grabbed the frilly purple pillow and pegged Emma in the back of the head with it.

"Ow." Emma said pulling away. "Mattie!"

"That wasn't me. I'm not even here. So you guys can go back to ignoring my presence." Mattie said pretending to be hurt.

"Oh shut up!" Shalimar said throwing the pillow back at her. Mattie caught it in the air. "You can see me?" She gasped. "It's a miracle!" She shouted getting up. She ran to the window and opened it. "They can see me! They can actually see me!" She shouted out.

"Let's go." Emma said pulling her away from the window. "Time for your medication."

"Ha Ha, very funny. But I am going. And so are you guys." Mattie said grabbing her bag. Five minutes later they were outside tossing their bags in the trunk.

"I guess I'll see you in three days." Mattie said hugging Shalimar. "And you," she said turning to Emma. "Keep her sane for me."

"I can't promise anything." Emma laughed hugging her. They watched Mattie drive away before getting into their own car.

"Your parents didn't come out to say bye." Emma said as Shalimar turned out of the driveway.

"They never do." Shalimar said as she sped off.

To be continued...


	11. Happy Anniversary

I know I know! It's been years!! And I've missed you all! So here's the next chapter, hope you guys enjoy it, and please don't stone me! Thanks! ;)

"So they never see you off when you leave?" Emma asked.

"No. Well actually I saw my dad looking out the window when I left the reunion about 4 years ago."

"That's hardly a send off Shal. But anyway. How did the fitting go?" Emma asked. Realizing she wasn't wearing her seatbelt she reached up and pulled it down.

"It was purple." Shalimar answered.

"What do you it was purple?" She clicked the strap in and turned in her seat.

"My fabric, for my dress. It's purple. And frilly, and she's only doing that because she hates me!"

"Well just because it's purple and she hates you doesn't mean you won't look beautiful any way. I'm sure you'll look better in that dress than she will in hers." Emma said leaning over and leaving a kiss on Shalimars cheek. Emma smiled as she watched the feral turn a few shades more pink and fidget in her seat.

"That's sweet baby. But no matter how beautiful you say I am, I highly doubt I can pull off a purple dress."

"Well if it makes you feel better, I'll wear a purple dress too." Emma smiled as Shalimar chuckled. She looked out the window and realized that she had no idea where she was. This highway looked completely different than the one they had take to get there.

"Shal where are we?"

"We're taking a shortcut.

"There was a shortcut? Why didn't we take it on the way to your house?!"

"Do you really think I wanted to get there any sooner? I'd much rather be driving in the car with you next to me for an extra 2 hours."

Emma couldn't help but blush. She felt so flustered she didn't know what to say next. So Shalimar just held her hand and planted a small kiss on her palm.

"I love you Em." Shalimar whispered glancing at her.

"I love you too Shal." Emma whispered back. Shalimar slowed down a little as she reached for the dashboard. Opening it she pulled out a small red velvet box.

"Happy Anniversary." Shalimar smiled. Emma couldn't believe her eyes.

"You thought I forgot didn't you?" Shal smirked.

"No! Well...I. I...just thought with everything going on and...well.."-

"Just open it."

Emma took the little box in her hand and opened the cover. Her eyes wide with surprise. "Shal! It's! Oh my god it's so...It's beautiful!!!" She squealed turning in her seat.

"Well I'm glad you like it." Shal smiled again.

"Like it? I love it!! I can't believe you did this." Emma said leaning in and giving Shalimar a kiss on the cheek. Clearly not satisfied, the feral slowed the car to a stop and pulled Emma in for a real kiss. And then, as if in slow motion, Shalimar felt Emma's lips being ripped away from hers. The car was flying in the air. She saw Emma's head crash into the side window shattering the glass before her own had smashed into the steering wheel. Everything was spinning out control. The car landed upside down and skid 30 feet before coming to a stop.

Shalimar felt pain surging all throughout her body. She felt for her seatbelt and released it falling onto the ceiling. She moaned with pain and tried to pick herself up.

"Emma? Baby are you okay?" She cried. "Em? Emma baby talk to me!" Shalimar didn't get a response and tears welled up in her eyes as she felt herself begin to panic.

To be continued...


	12. Stitches

Here it is, the new chapter...yay...

Shalimar tried not to panic as she untangled herself and crawled out of the car window. People were coming out of everywhere to see the accident. Looking around she found the cause of it all. Well actually, she smelled it before she saw it. A man and a woman stumbled out of an SUV reeking of alcohol. Shalimar's blood started boiling.

"Adam?" She called through her comm link.

"What is it Shalimar?"

"There's been an accident. Emma's unconscious. We were hit by an SUV." She said trying to stay as calm as possible.

"Alright don't worry, the boys will be there soon. Just hang tight."

Shalimar made her way over to Emma's window. She cringed at the sight of her. The psionic was upside down held up by her seat belt. Blood was trickling up her face making small patterns on the roof of the car. Shalimar reached around her ready to catch her as she released the belt. Emma fell none to gently in the feral's arms. She tried pulling her out of the window without hurting her anymore than she already was.

"Shal can you hear me?"

"Jesse? Where are you guys?"

"We're two minutes away, how's Emma doing?"

"I don't know," Shalimar cried, she was trying to hold it together but having Emma unconscious and bleeding in her arms was to overwhelming.

"She's pretty beat up Jess."

"Don't worry Shal, we'll be right there."

The whirring of Ambulance and police sirens was blaring in the distance. Glancing up at the scene Shalimar saw some other cars that had been hit also. One of them was almost ripped in half from the impact. Another had 2 children inside. Nobody wanted to touch them for fear of making their injuries worse. The sound of familiar footsteps brought Shalimar back to her own distress. The look on their faces when they saw Emma didn't make her feel any better. Brennan lifted Emma out of her arms, his brow furrowed with worry.

"Come on Shal" Jesse said helping her off the ground. He put her arm around his neck and his arm around her waist. She didn't even realize she had a gash in her leg and was limping.

"Where's the Helix?"

"It's cloaked behind that house." Jesse motioned three houses down. Brennan had already disappeared with Emma.

"Shal what happened back there?"

"We were pulled over on the side of the road and the next thing I knew we were flying through the air."

"Did you see who did it?"

"Drunk driver."

They both walked silently the rest of the way. When they got there Jesse set Shalimar down. He put the Helix on auto pilot home.

"How's she doing?" Shalimar asked Brennan.

"She should be fine. She's just bruised up a bit, Nothing a few stitches wont fix. I think the impact just knocked her out. How are you feeling? That looks pretty painful." He said motioning to her leg.

"I'll be fine. Just a little flesh wound right?"

"You tell me." Brennan said applying the last butterfly stitch to Emma's head.

"There are more important things for me to worry about." She said taking a gauze and wiping the excess blood off of Emma's forehead.

"She might need some real stitches on her lip." Jesse said coming over.

"I'll leave those to Adam. I'm sure Shal will have my head if I mess those up." Brennan said.

"That's right, but" -

"You should be more worried about me." Emma said opening her eyes.

"You're awake. Don't move baby." Shalimar said putting her hand on her shoulder.

"I don't think I could if I tried." She said wincing. "What happened?"

"We were hit by a car." Shalimar dabbing her lip with the gauze.

"Drunk driver." Jesse chimed in.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked Shalimar.

"I just have a little cat scratch." she smiled.

"Yeah looks like a wild cat did it." Brennan winked at Emma.

"Don't give me that look. It's nothing."

"Jesse how is she?"

"She's awake, little bruised up. She needs some stitches but we'll be there in about 10 minutes."

"And Shalimar's okay?"

"She'll be fine. Nasty gash on her leg. You know it takes more than a car crash to knock Shal down."

Minutes later Adam stood waiting for the Helix in the hanger . Brennan walked out first with Emma in his arms. Jesse followed helping Shalimar walk down.

"Let's get you girls patched up." Adam said eyeing them over.

Two hours later after Adam scanned, stitched, scanned and bandaged, the girls rested in the living room. Emma sat with her legs over Shalimar's.

"I'm so glad you're okay. You really scared me back there." Shalimar said caressing Emma's face. She was careful not to touch any of the scratches randomly scattered on her face.

"I wasn't scared. I knew you were there to keep me safe. And then my head hit the window." Emma laughed.

"It's not funny." Shalimar said holding her tighter. "I'm just glad it's over."

"Me too." Emma leaned in to give her a kiss. Shalimar kissed the side of her lip to avoid her stitches.

"What was that?"

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You think my lip is gross don't you!"

"No I don't, I love your lips."

"Then why won't you kiss me?!"

"Because you've got stitches babe."

"Oh my god they hurt so bad." Emma cried burying her face in Shalimar's neck. They both laughed, flinching with pain after every breath.

To be continued………

Alright my dearest loyal readers I have a confession to make. I did post a new chapter a few months ago, but I thought it was horrible and wouldn't be able to continue on from there. Billy Rose read it so you can ask her about it.

Over it- glad you liked the last one, hope you were able to wait for this one 

Gelf- yay oncas dreams! Is it up yet? I checked awhile back but didn't find anything. Thanks for the review, where's your new chap?? Hmmmm? ;)

Daryl- yeah I couldn't believe I ended it like that either. Thanks for the review!

Rogue Wizz- thanks for the review! (T.T??)

Piecesofyourheart- why thank you sooo much for not stoning me  and thanks for picking this story to read after so many years. But look! It hasn't been years since I updated!! I hope you like this chapter. Thanks for reviewing!

Cflynn214- Sorry I left you hanging, here take my hand get off the cliff. Hope you like this one. Thanks for your review

Billy Rose- ooh I got an awesome! Thanks for the review hope this one is better than the previous chapter 12.

Sonnenschein3085- thanks for your review

Finalhybrid- glad you like it so far. Nope you didn't misread, there was another chapter but I deleted it. Thanks for reviewing!

Robynno- I'm so glad you like it. Hope you liked this chapter too. Thank you for the review!

Brightmoon78- alright brightmoon there you have it. Thanks for reviewing you finally got me off my butt enough for me to post this thing


End file.
